gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/My Plans For Season Two
Hint! These Are Subject To Change. Nothing Is Set In Stone. Grades Sophomores *Olivia Brown ''Juniors'' *Justice Wate *Jace Kendall *Rose Winters *Hayley Knight *James Harrison *Gabriella Killik ''Seniors'' *Lena Garcia *Landon Wate *Aayliah Harrison *Trent Brown *Tyler Collins *Nathan West *Charity Heart *Dallas Keith *Ian Waterfield *Heather Sandford *Yasmine Coleman *Kristina Winters *Katylen Winters *Josh Knight *Skylar Hampshire *Ryan Lewis *Alana Ross *Dominic Simpson *Lia Brookes *Valerie Clark *Lucy Underwood *Piper Barrett Characters *Adam Levine will play a recurring role in Season Two. ''Main'' *Natasha West *Lena Garcia *Landon Wate *Aayliah Harrison *Trent Brown *Tyler Collins *Justice Wate *Landon Wate *Josh Knight *Amelia Meyer *Kate Meyer *Jace Kendall *Heather Sandford *Katylen Winters *Lucy Underwood ''Recurring Characters'' *Kristina Winters *Oliver Walsh *Ryan Lewis *Dex Miller *Nathan West *Matt Jones *Kayla Ross *Summer McMiller *Yasmine Coleman *Connor Sandford *Dallas Keith *Rose Winters *Charity West *Hayley Knight *James Harrison *Dominic Simpson *Valerie Clark *Lia Brookes *Piper Barrett *Olivia Brown What To Expect ''New Students'' *Dallas Keith (male) *Piper Barrett (female) *Alana Ross (female) *James Harrison (male) *Hayley Knight (female) *Dominic Simpson (male) *Nathan Smith (male) *Dex Miller (male) 'He will be leaving during the beginning of the second arc. ' *Olivia Brown (female) New Adults *Oliver Walsh (male) ''Storylines that will connect'' *Aayliah/Ian/Jace/Tyler *Lena/Justice *Josh/Amelia *Landon/Justice/Dex *Ian/Lucy/Valerie *Ian/Summer *Landon/Kate *Josh/Amelia/Kristina *Kayla/Trent *Jace/Gabriella *Dex/Justice *Tyler/Dallas *Lena/Dominic/Unknown Songs(might change) *All I Want Is Everything/Brand New Day by Victoria Justice/Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam sung by TBA *Marvin's Room by Drake sung by TBA *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato sung by TBA *Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson sung by TBA *Brand New Me by Alicia Keys *Lessons In Love(All Day,All Night) by Neon Trees sung by TBA *Promise by Ciara sung by TBA *Work by Ciara sung by TBA *Don't Ya by PussyCat Dolls sung by TBA *When I Grow Up by PussyCatDolls sung by TBA *Run The World (Girls) by Beyonce sung by TBA *Too Good To Be True by Eden's Edge sung by TBA *Long Distance by Bruno Mars sung by TBA *Don't Stop The Party by Pitbull sung by TBA *Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes sung by TBA *Viva Forever by Spice Girls sung by TBA *DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher sung by TBA *We Got The Beat/Make It Shine by Debby Ryan/Victoria Justice sung by TBA *Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake sung by TBA *Didn't Mean It by Jasmine Villegas sung by TBA *C'mon/C'mon C'mon by Ke$ha/One Direction sung by TBA *Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine sung by TBA *Everybody Talks by Neon Trees sung by TBA *Home by Phillip Phillips sung by TBA *They Don't Know About Us by One Direction sung by TBA *Dear John by Taylor Swift sung by TBA *Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown sung by TBA *He Wasn't Man Enough For Me by Toni Braxton sung by TBA *I Got You by Leona Lewis sung by TBA *Womanizer/No Scrubs sung by Britney Spears/TLC sung by TBA *Just Be A Man About It by Toni Braxton sung by TBA *These Words by Natasha Beddingfield sung by TBA *Angel by Natasha Beddingfield sung by TBA *She is Love by Parachute sung by TBA *She Ain't You by Chris Brown sung by TBA *Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato sung by TBA *Won't Say I'm In Love by Herecules sung by TBA *Wanted by Hunter Hayes sung by TBA *Someone's Heartbreak by Hunter Hayes sung by TBA *Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson sung by TBA *Farewell by Rihanna sung by TBA *Take Care by Drake feat. Rihanna sung by TBA *We Run The Night by Havana Brown ft. Pitbull sung by TBA *Fall by Jonas Brothers sung by TBA *American Honey/Who I Am by Lady Antebellum/Jessica Andrews sung by TBA *I Will Always Love You/Always Be My Baby by Whitney Houston/Mariah Carey sung by TBA *Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square sung by TBA *Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj sung by TBA *Gold by Britt Nicole sung by TBA *Beautiful by Jessica Lee sung by TBA *Paradise by The Dashboard Light by Meatloaf sung by TBA *Not Your Birthday by Allstar Weekend by TBA *Die Young by Ke$ha sung by TBA *Can I Have This Dance? by High School Musical 3 sung by TBA *I Can Do Bad All By Myself by Mary J.Blidge *Cheers(Drink to That) by Rihanna sung by TBA *The Boy Is Mine by Brandy and Monica sung by TBA *I Want You by Fefe Dobson *My Love Is Your Love by Whitney Houston sung by TBA *Rock With You/Rock The Boat by Michael Jackson/Aayliah sung by TBA *Are You That Somebody by Aayliah sung by TBA Songs Set For Specific Themed Episodes 1980s Episode *Love Shack by The B-52s *She Blinded Me With Science by Thomas Selby *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper *Take On Me/Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by A-Ha/Wham! *Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield *Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler *My Perogrative by Bobby Brown *Start Me Up by The Rolling Stones *I Want To Know What Love Is/Take My Breath Away by Foreigner/Berlin Christmas Episode *Shake Santa Shake by Zendaya *That Christmas Feeling by Olivia Olson *Song For You by Bridgit Mendler and Shane Harper *This Christmas by Christina Aguilera *Last Christmas by Taylor Swift *Jingle Bell Rock by McClain Sisters Episodes *There will be a Christmas and Valentines' Day episode. *There will be a 1980s's tribute episode. *There will be a Boys Vs Girls episode. *There will be a Maroon 5 tribute episode. *One episode will feature a crazy house party. *Rising Stars is back and they'll be more involved than last season. First Episode-We're Back. It's a New Year at McKinley. After Rose reminds everyone how half of the glee club will be leaving after this year. Natasha decides to encourage some new faces to join Musical Ambition. Aayliah and the Cheerios get a new member;Aayliah might not be queen bee anymore.Lucy breaks off her friendship with Lia and Valerie, deciding she wants to start her senior year in a new leaf. Kristina struggles to be a teen mother and Josh doesn't help when he goes to school instead of helping her care for a sick Daisy. Trent asks Lena for a friendship to which she agrees.Tyler debuts a new look to Lena and Yasmine's surprise and excitement.The friendship between Landon and Kate has seem to have grown. More to be added. Second Episode-To Be Named Motherhood doesn't get any easier for Kristina. Kristina starts to spiral out of control from Josh's carelessness. Heather introduces her new beau to the glee club to Ian's chargin. Aayliah and the new cheerio bump heads.Aayliah tells Charity, she has no problem with her cousin coming to McKinley. Trent and Josh both face annoyance from family ties, when Josh's sister, Hayley announces that she's not returning to her All-Girls'-Academy to go to McKinley to be closer to her boyfriend;and when Olivia, Trent's little cousin, decides to join the glee club.Tyler asks Lena if her relationship with Trent is fully over. Seeing Josh looking upset, Amelia decides to talk to him.More to be added. Third Episode-New Faces Josh and Amelia start talking and developing a friendship. Katylen spots Josh and Amelia and doesn't see it as a friendship. Auditions for the glee club start coming in.Katylen is drawn to the the mysterious new boy. Jace meets a new girl. Lena's being doing wrong over the summer.Aayliah meets Charity's new boyfriend. Justice meets a bad boy. Tyler meets someone. Yasmine deals with being so far away from Connor. More to be added. Fourth Episode-Done With You, Done With This. This episode will end on a cliffhanger. Kristina hears about what Josh is doing with his time. Kristina and Josh get into argument leading Kristina to make some heavy decisions.Trent finds something out about Lena. More to be added. Fifth Episode-Are You Sure? Shocked by what she's heard, Kristina's mom asks Kristina does she knows what she's saying. Sixth Episode-Let's Duet It. (Do It) Members will once again be put in groups to perform duets. Every duet will be a mash-up.Winning duo gets lead at Sectionals.Lena, upset over Trent and Kayla, decides to let herself go with someone else. Seventh Episode-To Be Named Josh finds out about Kristina has said.Tyler thinks something is fishy with Lena. Eighth Episode-To Be Named Ian meets a familiar girl but he's unknown to her true self. Unexpected results happen when it comes to Daisy. Olivia tries to reunite Lena and Trent and is cold to Kayla. Nineth Episode-To Be Named Kristina has a hard time dealing with the aftermath of her decision. Tenth Episode-Goodbye For Now, But Not Forever Kristina departs in this episode. Musical Ambition Girls serenade her departure. Kristina tells everyone goodbye, but Josh. Amelia helps Josh deal with Kristina's decision. *Kristina won't be back until after the second arc Eleventh Episode-To Be Named Twelfth Episode-To Be Named Trent tries to warn Lena about what he knows. Spoilers *Someone will get kicked out of the glee club. *Someone might quit the glee club. *One of the members of the glee club is doing something that could get them in heaps of trouble. *One senior will not be graduating. *An unexpected couple will get engaged. *Sex will be the main focus of one of the episodes. Changes Valerie Clark has a new portrayer with short hair. Lena Garcia has a new portrayer. Lucy will debut with short hair in season two. Category:Blog posts